


Uncanny Timing

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aris is Thomas' adopted kid (kindaish), Beta Aris, Blood Tears, Blowjobs, Bottom! Thomas, Brenda Ships It, Cute Thomas, Fluff, Hybrid Minho, Idk how though, Jealous Newt, Kinky Newt, Kissing, M/M, Minho is Thomas' best friend, Omega Thomas, Original Vampire Newt, Protective Aris, Protective Minho, Protective Newt, Rimming, Some angst, Teresa Ships It, Top! Newt, Were-Creature Thomas, Werewolf Aris, im bad at tagging, sexy Newt, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde wipes at his eye, he was indeed crying, the blood tears showed more of his secret but he didn't care, he wanted to show the brunette what he was.<br/>He wanted the brunette to love him.<br/>He wanted to love the brunette.<br/>"Tommy, are you scared of me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome! I'm not sorry!  
> Ages: Newt was born in 1400 and turned at the age of 23  
> Thomas is 28  
> Minho is 40  
> Aris is 17  
> Teresa is a 30 year old Banshee  
> Brenda is Thomas' sister, she's 29, and a Chimera

Thomas ruffled Aris' hair, "Don't worry, we'll be fine, we have claws."

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Aris whined as he followed Thomas into the club, they look like a 17 year old and a 13 year old, thanks to were-creatureism he was more worried about Thomas' heat suppressants wearing off than anything else, he was afraid he'd have to try and fight some bigger guys off of his beloved adopted dad? God he can't even figure it out. He loves the man dearly, and half the time imagines odd things.

"Then what are you scared of?" Thomas pulls him from his thoughts.

"You getting hurt ma mére*...." Aris says with a light blush.

Thomas narrows his eyes at the teen, "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?!"

"Are you gonna stop acting like ma mére even though you know I want to fu-" he's cut off by a redhead boy bumping into him and Thomas laughs.

"Nope~. Because I din't want you like that my boy." Thomas chuckled, he loved Aris but not like that, he knew the teen wanted him but he just couldn't do that, he also wasn't Thomas' type, he looked for Minho.

"Where the fuck is Minho?" he says frustrated before a handsome blonde man in a blue dress shirt and leather suit coat at the bar catches his eye, he starts heading over, Aris on his tail.

"Ma mére! No. He's a vampire! A regular vampire, not like Minho" Aris warns, grabbing Thomas' right arm and Thomas glares at him, "Tomtom..." he whines.

Thomas keeps walking and the beta huffs, following the man over watching the brunette sit next to the blonde before taking a seat next to him, "Thomas...ma mére..." he whines softly.

Thomas ignores him and turns to the blonde man and gasps abit, the vampire is studying him, his chocolate eyes scanning him, he smirks and- holy fuck that's sexy, Thomas blushes and the man's smirk turns into a smile

"You're quite beautiful..." he says, and that's even better, his voice is a nice baritone, but man oh man, that British accent was to die for, Thomas' heart fluttered.

"Th-thanks" Thomas stuttered, blushing lightly when the vampire chuckles.

"You do not receive compliments often do you?" he says calmly

"Not really, aside from my son here-"he gestures to Aris, who's eyes are beta gold as a warning, "and my roommate..."

The vampire nods and offers his hand, "My name is Newton, but most who know me call me Newt for short..." he smiles as Thomas shakes his hand, watching the young man blush and bite his lip! Oh that is sexy!

"I'm Thomas, this is my son Aris" he moves abit so Newt can get a better look at the teen glaring daggers at him.

"Nice to meet you, and you young one"

Aris snorts and turns to the bar watching the sexy blonde were-jaguar bartender, 'Ben' the name tag reads.

"He's mad at me..." Thomas says, looking at Newt who smiled politely and ordered drinks for them.

"2 shots of whiskey and a rum for the boy Ben, please?"

"Sure Newt, coming right up" the bartender smiled and winked at Aris who blushed abit.

"You know the bartender?" Thomas asked out of curiosity.

Newt chuckled, "Yes, I have to don't I? This is MY club, after all..."

With that knowledge Thomas gaped at the blonde, dumbfound.

Newt groans when a noisy Asian approaches, "Tommyboy! There you are!"

"Minho!" Thomas squeals as the Asian stops just as he gets to him and hugs the man.

"Hey buddy, who's this?" he asks

Thomas smiles, "Minho this is Newt, Newt this is Minho, my roommate"

Newt holds out his hand for a handshake, 'a hybrid? How odd...' he thought, as he shook Minho's hand, "Pleased to meet you"

"Same to you, oh Aris my baby boy, how are you?!" he smiles, moving to the teen's side and hugging him, kissing his hair.

"I'm fine mon pére....just irritated..." Aris says as he turns to see the bartender putting a glass of water in front of him, and a piece of paper, Aris blushed when he picked it up and read it, it said:

'You're adorable, call me sometime little blue eyes' then under that it had the man's number and name, 'Ben'.

Minho chuckled, "You gonna call him after?"

"I don't know..." Aris sighed and drank some of his water, it tasted like strawberries, he blushed.

While Minho talked to Aris, Newt and Thomas took their shots.

Newt looked at Thomas, "So....is Aris your and Minho's biological son?"

Thomas laughed, "No, no. He's my adopted son, he's 17... He calls me mom as a joke on my behavior, he calls Minho dad because when I adopted him me and Minho were together....."

"Oh...so it is his instinct then?"

"Not exactly, even though he calls me 'mother' he wants me to be HIS omega...but I don't see him like that."

"Ah, that is odd...what kind of Were-Creature are you? You are kanine I sense, but not a wolf..."

Thomas blushes deeply, "I'm a....well....a....I'm uncommon..." he bites his lip, and his eyes change to a pretty forest green-gold and glow.

"A Werefox-Werewolf mix? You truly are captivating Tommy..." Newt smiles, leaning in abit.

Thomas blushes more, "Tommy?"

"You don't like it?"

"No I do, it's just, no ones ever called me that..." he blushes as his eyes return to normal.

Newt smiles, and brings a hand up to touch the brunette's cheek in a soft caress, his heart was beating in an odd way at how much emotion this man is making him feel, it's overwhelming.

"Newt you're eyes! Are you okay?" Thomas asked, fear and worry exuding from his body.

The blonde wipes at his eye, he was indeed crying, the blood tears showed more of his secret but he didn't care, he wanted to show the brunette what he was.

He wanted the brunette to love him.

He wanted to love the brunette.

"Tommy, are you scared of me?"

"No, god why would I be, you're gorgeous, and so kind too, the kind of guy I've been looking for..."

Newt looked at the brunette in disbelief for a moment, then he surges forward to pull Thomas in for a kiss, Thomas kissed back, blushing deeply.

After a few moments they broke apart, Thomas was panting, "Wow..."

"There's more where that came from, if you want it, Tommy..." Newt says softly, gently stroking Tommy's cheek.

"I'd love that, you want to....y'know, date?"

"Yes, please" Newt chuckles, he felt so happy now, he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
